Yajinoni
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Ailuromancy}}The colossal Yajinoni is a Carapaceon that first appears in Monster Hunter Farblaze. They are known to carry large chunks of ice on their carapace for protection. Physiology Yajinoni are very large crustaceans that resemble a mixture of several crab species, most notably the mangrove crab and the yeti crab. Their chitin is an icy shade of sky blue, with the dorsal side of their carapace featuring various upturned protrusions resembling primitive ice picks, the largest being located on their foreheads and splitting into two separate prongs; a majority of the flat surface on their backs is leathery in texture, leaving them vulnerable to attackers. Yajinoni, unlike a majority of Carapaceons, have six legs rather than four, the middle segments of said legs (as well as their arms) being covered in thick, shaggy setae (which resembles fur) that is light grey. Their four antennae also have a thick coat of setae covering them. The claws of the Yajinoni are smaller in comparison to their body than that of the Daimyo Hermitaur and its relatives, but are powerful enough to snap tree trunks and cut through solid ice. Behavior Yajinoni are best described as gentle giants. As one of the few herbivorous Carapaceons, the crabs often feed on large, coniferous trees by snapping the trunks and eating the branches and trunk of the tree. Strangely, they cannot digest the needles, so their waste is an important part of their ecosystem as fertilizer for other cold-dwelling plants. Yajinoni, despite their gentle nature, are actually very solitary, and only see another of their own kind during the mating season. This causes the males of the species to be very aggressive to most other monsters as well as people. The crabs also show signs of intelligence, utilizing trees as a sort of melee weapon at times. Turf Wars Yajinoni vs. Tigrex (winner) The Tigrex starts off by roaring at the Yajinoni, charging for it head on. The Carapaceon responds by grappling onto the Tigrex's waist with its right claw and bashing it violently against the ground, only for the Tigrex to free itself and land on the Yajinoni's face, clawing and biting at the creature. Annoyed, the Yajinoni grabs onto the Tigrex's tail with its left claw and applies pressure. The wyvern shrieks in pain before the Yajinoni lets go. (Deals 500 damage to Yajinoni, 1100 damage to Tigrex. If the Tigrex's health is below 40%, the tail grab will sever the Tigrex's tail) Ecology (WIP) Cutscenes Hunt Intro Crabominable Snowman: Area 6 of Snowy Mountains: No Fun Allowed As the Hunter enters Area 6 of the Snowy Mountains, they find a pack of Blangos taking turns chucking snowballs at a large hunk of ice for their own entertainment. They start to snarl and hoot, only for them to go silent, with one of them preparing a snowball and hurling it into the ice chunk, resulting in laughter from the Blangos. However, a Blangonga arrives, shoving the three Blangos aside, lifting up a boulder of snow from the ground and hurling it towards the ice hunk, but the Blangos do not laugh. Rather, they retreat, much to the Blangonga's confusion. The ape looks back to the ice hunk, only to be met with a Yajinoni with a raised pine tree in its claw. With a surprised yelp, the Blangonga only narrowly escapes being smashed, retreating into the mountains. The Yajinoni then slowly turns to face the hunter. Attacks * Scuttle: The Yajinoni quickly approaches the hunter while walking sideways, before sweeping its claw at them. * Claw Sweep: The crab swings its mighty claw from left to right, knocking away any nearby hunter in front of it, occasionally repeating this with the other claw. This can be done up to three times in a row. * Clobber: The Yajinoni lifts its claws above its head and slams them into the ground, causing a massive quake effect. (Instant Stun) * Charge: The Yajinoni spreads its arms apart and quickly crawls towards its enemy not unlike Shogun Ceanataur. * Tree Club: After grabbing a pine tree, the Yajinoni lifts the tree above its head and slams it into the ground. This instantly breaks the tree, but can result in a one-hit cart if hit. * Tree Swing: After grabbing a pine tree, the Yajinoni swings the tree from left to right. (Instant Stun) * Tree Throw: The Yajinoni hurls the tree it is currently holding at a hunter. (Instant Stun) * Claw Shove: The Yajinoni butts its claws into the hunter, knocking them onto their rear. * Iceberg Toss: The crab grabs the ice chunk that is on its back and catapults it towards a hunter. This does massive amounts of damage. However, this also leaves the vulnerable back chitin of the Yajinoni exposed. (Inflicts Iceblight and Snowman) Rage and Tired States (WIP) Mounts * With Ice Chunk: ** The hunter jumps onto the chunk of ice atop of the Yajinoni, stabbing at it with a pick rather than a hunter's knife. The Yajinoji starts to jump around wildly. * Without Ice Chunk: ** The hunter jumps onto the Yajinoni and stabs at its soft back chitin. The crab starts to swing its claws wildly above its face and hop around. Breakable Parts * Face: The Yajinoni's facial spikes are chipped and snapped, and one of the mandibles is missing. * Right Claw: The Yajinoni's claw hair is unkempt and matted, while the spikes of the claw are chipped. The flesh of the crab is also exposed in the form of a large hole in the chitin. * Left Claw: The Yajinoni's claw hair is unkempt and matted, while the spikes of the claw are chipped. The flesh of the crab is also exposed in the form of a large hole in the chitin. * Ice Chunk (1): The ice chunk atop of the crab is chipped in several places, with a few minor cracks. * Ice Chunk (2): The ice chunk is now cracked and broken in several spots. * Ice Chunk (3): The ice chunk is now completely broken, and the crab's back is exposed. Equipment (WIP) Carves Low Rank High Rank Notes * Yajinoni is based off of a yeti crab, a hairy type of crustacean. * Yajinoni is Japanese for "yeti ogre." * Yajinoni's shell was originally red in color. Category:CarapaceonCategory:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ailuromancy Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Snowman Monster